


Bang

by mysticdaddies



Series: Bang [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticdaddies/pseuds/mysticdaddies
Summary: The sexual tension between you and your best friend's brother reaches a all time high. Do you think you can handle his bang?





	1. Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :D my Tumblr is mysticdaddies and I'm here to share to y'all my love for Saeran Choi c: Enjoy!

You felt each and every single inch of his stomach pressing against your upper back. Your eyes were shot open like a deer in headlights. You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of being easy prey for him. You gave him a soft chuckle while you freed yourself from him. You turned around and you notice him analyzing you from your head down to your toes. You refused to blush at him devouring you with his eyes. You dared yourself to walk closer to him and you grabbed his shirt and brought him down to your eye level. “Cute how you think you can tame me, your other females may be easy but no me Saeran. You don’t deserve this” you hissed while touching your body. You smirked and walked away from him leaving him breathless. 

You were almost to the door when you felt his scent creeping up on you. You were going to fight this (y/n), you weren’t going to let him get to you. You grabbed the door knob to turn hoping to escape him but boy oh boy, you were wrong. 

Quickly you were forced against the wall with her head thumping the wall slightly. You were scared to open your eyes knowing if you look into those eyes, you were going to melt into his arms. 

He loved having control of you, especially your body. Your feisty ways made the chase even so better for him. Little did you know, he wanted this to be his last chase, his last game. 

He caresses your jaw with his fingertips staring at your forming goosebumps, he needed his cock to be around your luscious lips. He got his thumb and slowly inserted into your mouth and you gave a loud gasp but proceeded to suck his thumb. “Now thats a good girl, be good for your savior” he laughed knowing he had you. 

He got his other hand and brought it down to the hem of your pants and pulled on it playfully. You felt his hot breath near your ear “may I baby girl?” you nodded and he tugged at your earlobe. He started to perform magic with his tongue on your neck down to your collar bones. His other hand was going down slowly to your panties, teasing your clit with his index finger. You couldn’t help it anymore, you let out a small moan lifting up your hips to give him better access. 

He proceeded to your demands by putting your panties to the side and taking his long fingers inside you while his thumb was still on your clit. His movements were magical and you were melting on the spot. You felt yourself clenching on his fingers ready to explode when suddenly “BANG BANG!!” his fingers give two sudden jerk moments inside you. 

He left your pussy on the brink of orgasm and you finally opened your eyes, realizing you were playing with fire and you lost. He licked and sucked on his fingers and leaned in smirking “Cute how you think I couldn’t tame you princess, when in reality you wanted me to be a bit rough on you”. He grabbed your hand and placed it on his bulge “ You don’t deserve this”. He walked away with you eating at your own words.


	2. Games

He was already close to the door and you were hoping that bastard walks faster so he can leave your sight. You don’t want him to be anywhere near you because how dare he stop your orgasm. Probably can’t finish what he started hah, you smirked at your own remark. 

He notice that you were smirking and he knew he wasn’t done with this chase yet. He reached the handle and instead of opening it, he locked it. You were just staring at him, how quickly he moves when he wants to grabbing a chair and making it lean towards the window door handle. Well holy fuck, he really wants no one getting in. Your imagination was running wild with vivid memories of how his tongue slowly made its way down your neck as if he was trying to taste every skin cell on you. The wetness of his tongue made you close your eyes for just a brief second and you wish you hadn’t. When you opened them you saw Saeran in front of you, slowly stripping as if he was provoking your imagination of what his cock would look and especially feel inside you. 

“You see Princess, only this” he grabbed his bulge through his pants “can make you see heaven” he grinned giving a devilish laugh. Funny how the devil himself could possibly know what heaven looks like. You continue to pierce your eyes through him watching how his fingers slowly unbuckles his belt. He slid of the belt and walked towards you signaling yourself to extend your arms “ Lets play a game babe, lets see who foils first” he grinned while wrapping his belt around your wrist. You were willing to play his game even if it meant playing with your best friends brother. What Saeyoung doesnt know wont hurt him right? 

Saeran guided you to the couch and you sat down wondering what in the world he was going to do to you. He leaned in licking his lips and you breathed in heavily taking his scent into your body. You expected him to give you a passionate kiss when in reality, he only kissed your forehead. He smirked and leaned in closer to your ear “Remember princess” he dragged out the s as if it tasted like sweet honey to him “You don’t deserve this for now” and you were feeling your pussy beg for mercy. Why did you agree to this game. He walked to the table in front of you and he took of his shirt quickly and you noticed his tone yet lean body glistening with sweat. You swore you already saw heaven just by looking at him but when the light hit him perfectly, you noticed all the scars he had all over his body. Your heart was yearning for him while your pussy wanted his cock, you were very conflicted of how to take this. The scars he had look deep but you were taken out of your haze when you heard him moaning. 

He was just in his boxers having his hand playing with his cock. You could see him slowly stroking it through the fabric and your body was going to lose it. When you notice the bulge growing bigger, you let out a soft moan just imaging it plunging inside you. “Do you want my cock baby? Does your pussy want to feel how my cock slowly stretches you out?” He was tilting his head back a little moaning in pleasure with just his own hand. He grabbed the hem of his boxers and slowly pulled it down and you noticed his pre cum on his v-line and another moaned escaped from your mouth. You were losing control you needed to touch yourself, to relieve yourself from the pleasure he was making build up inside of you. He kept lowering his boxers till his whole cock sprung out. 

“Holy fuck” you whimpered impressed with his length. You were like a dog panting for its treat. He kept stroking himself and the room was starting to fill with pleasured moans and pants. You envied him of how he can have his release. “Fuck (y/n) go faster baby please” he started to stroke his length even faster and you swore to the lord almighty you were going to fucking lose it if he continue talking the way he is. “(y/n) please, fuck please make me feel good, tease me baby please” and he started to slow down and only rub his tip gently. The moans coming out of your mouth was unintentional but the growing pit in your stomach was becoming too much. He noticed you closing your eyes and how your skin was flushed with just a hint of pink everywhere on your body. Your nipples were erect and ready to be sucked on. 

His cock was already twitching and you knew he was going to cum and you were waiting for his v line and abs to glisten with his seed. You were just imagine how good his skin mixed with seed will taste. However, your dream was shattered when he stopped his own orgasm to walk slowly towards you with his erect cock. God he looked beautiful. He kneeled down infront of you biting your inner thighs harshly and you let out a sharp shriek.

“(Y/N) IS THAT YOU!!! WHERE ARE YOU !!!!?? WE ARE GOING TO LIGHT UP THE CHRISTMAS TREE SOON AND THEN THERE WILL BE FIREWORKS HURRY UP LETS GO ILL WAIT FOR YOU BY THE TREE” you heard Saeyoung screamed but thankfully he ran off not wanting to miss the fireworks. 

Your mind was brought back to reality when you felt hot kisses being trailed up your inner thighs. “ I wish you a merry christmas” he sang while kissing your inner thigh, giving it one big lick “I wish you a merry christmas” and he slid his tongue all the way to your pussy lips “And a haaappyyy new” he licked your panties and you felt the tip of his tongue play with your clit through the cloth. “Hahahahaaaha” you looked down at him and notice his sunset eyes turn darker. 

“Let the games begin”


	3. Master

He grabbed both of your thighs and brought it closer to him. You wrapped your legs around his head hoping he can bring you out of agony. You need immediate release, you were tired of the teasing but with the look he had on his face, he was just beginning. He slowly took of your panties and you felt the cold air hit your sex ever so gently. 

He loved how beautiful naked you were. What he loved even better was how your pussy was drenched in juices all because of him. He got closer to your pussy and took one big slow lick, savoring how amazing you taste “Fuck baby, you taste so good” he gave another lick and you were shaking. You hated how he was taking his sweet time that you put your hand through his hair and nudged him towards your pussy. You spreader your legs even wider so he can have better access. He looked up at you and smirked “Is the princess getting impatient? What ever should I do?” He got up and leaned on top of your body. His mouth had drips of your juices and he leaned in closer giving you a passionate kiss. His tongue was begging for entrance and you refused to give it to him. He loved playing this little game with you because he loved seeing how you love to play hard to get. He grabbed his cock and placed the tip of it on your clit. He began to grind himself on you sending pleasured waves all throughout your body. You let out a moan and he took the chance to slid his tongue inside you. You tasted your juices mixed with his taste and you were going crazy. He continue grinding his cock on your clit while having his other hand play with your tits. He gave them a little squeeze and left your lips to go give love to your nipples. He circled them gently with his thumb and slowly dragged his tongue over it. 

He squished your tit even more and gently tug your nipple while looking into your eyes “ This right here” he squeezed your tit a bit harder “Belongs to me and only me. Your whole body, your orgasms belongs to me. I control when and how hard you orgasm understand me?”. You knew if you said yes, you lost the game but you didn’t care about the fucking game. You lost ever since you decided to play. He saw it in your eyes that you were having war in your mind. He needed to be inside you. He wanted to feel how good and wet your pussy will feel around his length. 

He left a trail of kisses and bite marks down till your pussy. He looked up at you and he saw how your head was tilted backwards enjoying his touch. He got his hands and spread your pussy lips apart exposing his meal. His mouth wrapped around your clit and he started to suck gently on it while his tongue was flicking it around. You were moaning his name and he loved how beautiful it sound. He spit on your pussy and he made his fingers spread his salvia all over. He grabbed your hips and made your pussy clash onto his mouth. His tongue finally made its way inside you and he was savoring every moment. 

You were in fucking heaven. You were pinching your own nipples loving every moment his tongue was swirling inside you. His thumb was still rubbing your clit and you knew you were going to come. He put two of his fingers inside you and when he found your g spot he didn’t stop playing with it. He put his mouth back onto your clit and your toes were starting to curl “Is my baby going to cum on my mouth? Or does she want to come on my cock?” He kept fingering you faster and faster till he felt your walls tighten around his fingers getting ready for release. You were panting “Fuck yes baby continue, continue fucking me with your fingers please baby please” you were so close to cumming and you felt his fingers slow down and you screamed. He laughed and continue picking up the pace “Who does this pussy belong to (y/n)? Who can make you cum with only 2 fingers huh princess?” he continue going faster and you were ready to lose the game but you didn’t give one single ounce of fuck. 

“I belong to you papi please papi please”

He went faster and he saw some of your juices squirting out. 

“Come for daddy”


	4. Savior

You felt his long fingers stretching your walls and you tilted your head all the way back ready to ride your orgasm. He inserted another finger and began rubbing your clit quickly “Whats my name baby? Who can make you squirt?” he hissed while he was seeing your juices squirt out all over the bed and also to his forearm. The pleasure that was traveling throughout your body didn’t give you the chance to respond to him. You were to busy seeing stars and feeling how your legs were shaking with anticipation to make a full release. You felt Saeran’s fingers exit your pussy and you looked up to him “What the fuck. What the fuck! Fuck. Fuck. WHAT THE FUCK SAERAN” you shouted at him. He was amused with your reaction that he leaned towards you and grabbed your face “I want to hear you scream my name. Your body, soul, mind, and orgasms” he proceeded to slap your clit with his cock and you let out a loud moan “belongs to me and only me. You better scream my name or you will be punished understand?” he smirked. You nodded and you felt the wetness of his tongue traveling around your neck. He gave a quick suck that made your head tilt to give him better access. Saeran plunged his fingers inside you pumping it rapidly while his cock was grinding against your clit. He kept grinding harder and faster that you were screaming to the gods. He leaned back and grabbed your fingers and placed it ontop of your clit. He was guiding your fingers with his on top of your clit and he forced your fingers to rub your own clit. His fingers were making yours go in extreme circular motion. You couldn’t handle the ecstasy that was ready to explode from within you “ Sa-Saee-” you moaned. He went faster and started to thrust his cock near your pussy. You couldn’t handle having his fingers inside you, while his other hand was guiding to rub your clit and now this fucking sex god is thrusting his cock on you. You brought the upper half of your body up and looked into his eyes “Sae-Saeran!! YESSS FUCK YESS FASTER BABY FASTER” you panted and he leaned in downwards to you and gave you a quick kiss “Im going to take you to paradise” he whispered and went faster. You felt his fingers were forced out from the juices that was squirting everywhere. You fell back onto the couch letting your body ride out the pleasure that was finally released. 

You panted and you looked at Saeran who was running his fingers down his stomach collecting your juices so he can taste it. He started to suck at his own fingers while he was stroking his own cock. He was tilting his head back giving off small moan “Fuck (y/n) you taste so good. Just imagining my cock inside your pussy u-ung- f-fuck baby yes yes” he kept stroking himself faster and faster. You got up and notice that the couch was soaked with your juices. You blushed but you decided it was time to treat him right. You walked towards him and moved his hand away from his cock. His eyes were piercing through you but you didnt mind. You got his cock in your delicate hands and proceeded to stroke it. You gave him nice and long strokes, loving the feeling of how his breath hitched because of you. Your other hand was was touching his chest loving how hard it was. Your hand then traveled to his hair and you felt the softness of his war when suddenly, you gripped it hard and pulled it towards your face. His eyes were wide and he noticed how you were biting your lip “Your cock feels so good in my hand baby. Can I tell you what I’m thinking when I stroke it papi?” You loved how he looked so vulnerable with your touch. You gave him an evil girl and you pulled his hair harder towards you and he let out a small moan “Im just imaging how good your cock is going to fill inside me. Just imagining you stretching my pussy out because fuck baby,” you gripped his cock a bit harder “its so thick and juicy. I want you to fill me up with your seed baby”. You let go of his cock and his hair at the same time and you kneeled down in front of him. You sticked out your tongue and gently licked his shaft. You were staring into his eyes while your tongue swirled around the tip of his cock. Your mouth formed a little o and you slowly took the tip of his cock inside your mouth. His breathing hitched and he looked down to see your eyes on him. Saeran looked on how his cock dissapperared inside your mouth. He felt how your hums send vibrations all around his length and he couldn’t take your slow pace anymore. He started to gently fuck your mouth and he felt your hand grab his guiding him to your hair. He got the message and gripped your hair and started to fuck your mouth “ Holy fu-fuck o-oo umnhh- shit fuck baby fuck yes, your mouth yes mm-nngh FUCK (Y/N)” he moaned while his lower body was jerking inside your mouth. You got your hands and made sure your finger nails dugged dip into his thighs brining his body closer to your mouth. He was seeing stars because he could feel his cock hit the back of your throat. You felt his cock twitch inside of you and you were ready to drink his seed. You got his cock out of your mouth and stroked the tip quickly feeling his hot seed entering your mouth. He kept gushing out his cum all over you “ aaa-ahah unngh-mmm (y/n) yes fuck baby your mouth fuck I fuck” he panted. He looked down at you to see how you were licking his cum of your lips. You looked up at him and he kneeled down between your legs. You laid back on the floor while his body was hovering yours. You leaned in to give you a passionate kiss, mixing both of your body fluids together with that kiss. You broke the kiss and he kiss your forehead while he positioned his cock close to your entrance. 

“Im going to take you to paradise (y/n). I will be the best you ever had. When my cock” he slapped his cock on your pussy “enters you, I will make you see god himself” 

“Good because I want to see you Saeran.” 

“Oh you calling me god now? Hahaha, god because for the next hour princess you will only be screaming my name. You better pray loudly” he laughed.

“Saeran you are my god, please make me yours. Mark my whole body so everyone can see that I was fucked like never before” you whispered to him. 

He picked up your legs to his shoulder exposing your pussy before him. He looked deeply into your eyes before he trusted quickly inside you. 

“SAERAN” you moaned loudly. 

He thrusted harder inside you and tugged at your earlobe. 

“Im your savior princess”


	5. Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have something I have never done before :) You guys will get to choose how this series will end :)

You began to scratch his back while your pussy was accustoming to his length “Saeran” you titled your head back feeling his tongue go down your neck “Ple-Please take me to-” you moaned feeling him slowly take out his cock from your pussy. He grabbed your chin and made you face him “Take you to where my precious little slut” he laughed while he placed the tip of his cock inside of you. You couldn’t take it any longer and you thrusted yourself onto him making his cock go deep inside your walls. 

“Fuck me Papi” you slowly thrusted yourself even more on his cock “Tame me, mark me” you brought your hands towards your breast and you gave it a squeeze. Saeran tilted his head down, loving how your walls tighten around his hard cock. You looked down loving to see how your pussy makes Saeran’s cock disappear. You slide your fingers through his hard and then you tugged it brining his face closer to your lips “Awww were you all talk and no show baby? Because the looks of it I’m doing all of the wo-” you were interrupted with Saeran grabbing both of your hands and pinning them down on top of your head. His free hand went around your neck and he leaned in and bit your lips “When we are done, you are not going to feel your legs princess.” He tightens his grip around your neck and he started thrusting himself inside of you. Your mind was going blank and all you could hear was his balls slamming against your skin. Your moans came out in gasps and he quickly loosen his grip letting your mind return from its hazy state. He your left leg higher giving him better access to your pussy. His hands wandered to your clit and he bang to rub it while he kissed your legs leaving bite marks. 

You were screaming his names to the gods while you were pinching your nipples. He leaned closer to your body bringing your ass off the couch slightly. He quickly put his arms under you to bring your lower body even higher. He then took his cock out and rubbed it on your clit. You began to pant and slowly he entered two fingers inside your mouth. You began to lick on it imagining it was his thick cock. Saeran slowly inserted his cock back inside you and you shot your eyes wide open. You felt his length rub against your g-spot “Sae-Saeran holy shi-shit” you were panting knowing if he began thrusting you were going to explode. He rubbed your clit gently giving the ever-growing pit in your stomach a feeling of ecstasy. Your legs began shaking and Saeran increased his speed on your clit. You were crying out his name till you felt him slowly thrust inside you and you grabbed on to his forearm. You felt his length rubbing against your g-spot “Yes papi yes, fuck right there daddy please, faster unngghh-hn fucking faster” you moaned while he picked up the pace. He thrusted inside you faster and you gripped his forearm tighter feeling your juices slide down your ass. Saeran grabbed your face while he began fucking you like an animal. His eyes were locked on yours wanting to see you melt under his gaze. You felt your juices squirt out even more and he deepen his thrust while you closed your eyes. Your head was about to tilt back but his fingers gripped your face “Do you like the way my cock feels inside your pussy baby? Do you like how I’m stretching out this pussy or nah?” he moaned out feeling how your walls tighten around him. He brought your body closer to him going deeper than any man has gone before. You put your arms around his neck “Yeessssss papi yessss cum with me Saeran, lets- fuck me harder, let’s go to paradise together” you screamed out. Saeran hold on to your body and went as fast as he could. His sweat made him look like a god and you tighten your walls around him on purpose and he screamed your name. You felt his cock throb inside you and that made your orgasm reach its peak. Your legs started to shake while his cock twitched inside of you. He collapsed on top you and you felt pure euphoria.

He got off from on top of you and took his cock out of you. He kneeled between your legs and stared at his cum coming outside of your pussy. He gently placed two fingers inside of you and you flinched. He took them out and placed it inside of your mouth. You sucked it cleaned and he leaned in to give you kiss. He lay right next to you and you turned around to give him another kiss “You are something mister” you laughed while you were about to turn away. He grabbed your body and motioned you to roll on top of him. He smiled at you and kissed your forehead “and your pussy is something princess” he laughed while he smacked your ass. You were about to get up but he dragged you back down to his body “Where do you think you’re going?” he asked while caressing your back. You smiled and wiped the hair out of his face “We need to go back to the party before anyone notices” and then you felt another hard spank that made you moan. 

Saeran grabbed your ass and that slowly spread your sensitive pussy “Baby, we just started” and he flipped you over having your back against the couch. 

“Saeran, fuck baby please, you destroyed my pussy. Im gone. Dead. Bye” 

“Do you know how many times I dreamed of fucking you? Of you riding my face and my cock? I always imagined how your pussy would taste and fuck babe you tasted de-fucking-li-cious.” 

You blushed imagining him masturbating to the thought of you. You smiled knowing you fingered yourself to the thought of him. 

“Take me to paradise again papi”


End file.
